Mana's Revenge
by Shanhime
Summary: OneShot. Gackt got drunk despite how much Mana always gets him back for making things worse and Kami has to take care of Gackt and try to stop Mana killing him. Slight Kami/Gackt but mostly cute friendliness.


_**A/N **__A one shot with a hint of Gackt/Kami. I wanted to write something cute about Gackt getting drunk, (he seems the type don't he?) and his best friend coming to the rescue and taking care of him. I'm sad I know, but when inspiration rears it's impulsive head ._

_Rating: T_

_Summary: Gackt has a hangover. Kami has to look after him._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Malice Mizer, Gackt, Mana or Kami, bless his sweet soul 3. And I don't know if anything here is true. I'm sure Kozi doesn't drink tea. _

_**Mana's Revenge**_

_Kami crossed the barren wasteland gingerly, picking his step carefully to avoid the fallen and wounded. He and Gackt would be lucky to avoid being sued after the state they had left the hotel room. Mana had complained, how dare anyone give Gackt an en-suite, penthouse chamber the night after there largest gig so far and expect it to remain in one piece. Kami had laughed at the time._

_"Nee, Mana-chan, Are you jealous?"_

_"No, I most certainly am not!" the ice queen replied indignantly, his eyes staring coldly and his egotistic vocalist who grinned cheekily back in an almost chiding manner. Mana really wanted to kill him. Nevertheless, they set off to the concert in silence with only the minor argument surfacing which Kozi and Kami gracefully deflected and Yuki sat back from, watching with a little mirth showing in his eyes._

_Mana's foresight had indeed been proven accurate. As Gackt, Kami, Kozi and Yuki staggered into the building Mana impatiently tapped a leather booted foot against the floor with a pleasant clicking that almost seemed to calm him down. He was the only one that hadn't drunk any alcohol and the disgraceful appearance of his band mates put him to shame. He departed to his own private accommodation cursing the heavens and the four stumbling fools. Ah well, he mused, at least I won't have the shame of a hangover. This thought was directed mainly at Gackt who had, not only fainted after the show but practically drank his brains out. Mana almost smiled but his made up porcelain face would not allow it, in public at least._

_Now Gackt's body was serving up more revenge than Mana could have ever dished out himself and he really only had himself to blame. Kami stood looking down at him dolefully. He wanted the pleasure of kicking him for drinking so much, at least HE could remember his name. Ka-something? Ka...Anyway, it wasn't important. What was important was that he stopped the blonde wreck from choking on his own vomit long enough for the complaining one….Mana, to blame the blonde and not Kami himself. Yes, that was his name, Kami. How could he have forgotten. He knew it as well as his…name? Oh dear…_

"_Gackun…it's time to wake up and not have me sued for murder…uh…or neglect…anyway, Mana's going to kill us," he slurred slightly. He was still a little tipsy but he was aware of everything, his body just wouldn't do as he told it exactly._

"_No…MANA!! I don't like you that--URGHH!!" Gackt groaned loudly, his face flushed. Kami raised an eyebrow at Gackt's drink induced sleep-talking and chose not to think about it. It was amazing how much Gackt talked in his sleep when he was out of it. That's how he knew Gackt didn't like him wearing his stripy pyjamas in music videos…_

"_Gackt, wake up, you're drunk!" Kami said prodding him in the cheek, "you need to get a shower and get dressed, Mana'll be here soon to check up and laugh at you." It sounded cruel but it was probably correct. The blonde eyes flickered open. Or rather, the left eye opened, the right one was stuck, gummed together with sleep._

"_Kami-sham…" he babbled, "I'm aza…de..I LOVE YOOOOUUU!!" He grasped Kami's wrist pulling him on top of him and hugged him. Kami allowed this to happen and lay there awkwardly, his face pulled into a confused and slightly amused expression._

"_Yeah…okay Gackun…I love you too.." Kami knew all too well how affectionate Gackt could be once his barriers were down after a rough night of drinking. _

_Suddenly Gackt stiffened. His hand shot to his mouth and Kami tumbled off him as he shot to his feet and ran like a man possessed to the en-suite bathroom. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Gackt was tasting last night's dinner a second time. That was probably just as well because neither Gackt nor Kami were feeling very clever after the previous night's escapade. Kami scrambled to his feet and unsteadily followed Gackt to the bathroom. He tried not to feel nauseated by the sounds of his best friend dry retching into the bathtub and didn't even bother to correct him. He'd get a surprise when he tried to bathe later. _

_Then, it came to Kami's attention something that should have been obvious from the tremendously awkward hug. Gackt and he were not wearing clothes. He thought for a moment, since he was feeling fine and could walk without pain he was almost certain that nothing of that calibre had occurred. Thank the great Kamisama. Blushing a moment too late he ran back through the bedroom and headed towards the nearest open suitcase to rummage through it for any form of clothing to hide his shame. Upon finding an absence of all material but leather -which Kami loathed, being a firm hippy and raging vegetarian- Kami decided perhaps it was a good idea to stop raking through Gackt's case and make an attempt to find his own. Once found, he rummaged through his own frantically and grabbed the first wearable thing he could find. Damn his mother for making him pack so many socks. What the hell would happen that would cause him to need twenty pairs for a week? Was it in case he ran out of the fifty pairs of underwear she'd also packed? Kami shuddered at the thought of wearing a sock on…yes, well…why did he let his mother repack his suitcase anyway? Once again, damn Mana for forcing all those extra band practise hours on them so close to the opening night. _

_Needless to say, Kami was more aware now then he had been, Gackt's suitcase was definitely a sobering experience. Why would Gackt ever need a - Kami's eyes bulged and he turned pale when he realised what had been unearthed from the bowels of Gackt's bottomless suitcase. He shuddered and dressed himself quickly before shutting Gackt's suitcase quickly. Well…that would haunt him for a while._

_His thoughts returned to drunken cretin in the bathroom that, no matter how much Kami loved him, he really wanted to knock his head off the wall for doing that to himself._

"_K-ami," whimpered a helpless voice and Kami's heart nearly melted in shame for thinking such thoughts. Still, it was probably best not to ignore him and he returned to the bathroom to laugh at the j-rocker who had probably filled the bathtub by now. At yet, when he found Gackt curled in a protective, shaking ball on the bathroom tiles he didn't have the audacity to laugh. He felt a stab of pain in his chest._

"_hmmmm….Gackun, you are such a pitiful idiot!" Kami moaned sitting cross legged on the floor beside Gackt, forgetting how naked he was and pulling him onto his lap. He could hear his breath ragged and irregular and feel his erratic heartbeat. He groaned at the pain in his abdomen and clutched at the nearest thing; Kami._

"_Why do you do this to yourself?" Kami whispered into his ear. "I don't know what you'd do without me…" It had been a rhetorical question, but either way he wasn't going to get an answer because, at that point Gackt shot forward. Kami quickly guided him towards the toilet and held back of his medium length hair. _

_Gackt began shivering again afterwards, pawing at Kami like a helpless puppy and searching desperately for his lungs to grab some much needed oxygen. Kami patted him on the back, trying to ignore his own pounding headache._

"_Ssh," he hushed, "it's alright, you've had worse…remember that night after our first album sold all those copies? And we got smashed at Kozi's apartment?" Kami returned the clinging with a tight hug. Gackt slumped, exhausted and sweaty, his eyes streaming._

_Kami looked down at him, pitying him._

"_Will I go get you a blanket?" he asked, making an attempt at getting up. An arm tugged at his new found shirt, Gackt obviously didn't want him to go._

"_Alright, alright." Kami replied stroking his back gently until the goose bumps recede. "I'll stay."_

_Gackt tried to give him a smile but had to turn away quickly as the nausea overtook him. As if in punishment, his oesophagus tightened in rapid succession and he retched four times, filling the toilet bowl with a sickening sound in itself. He collapsed on the floor, heaving, and shook violently. The blonde had passed out. Kami watched in horror, at a loss for something to do to help._

"_Gackun…GACKUN…are you okay?" he asked pressing a hand to his sticky forehead and scooping him up, struggling with his weight as he tried to get up himself. "Poor thing…"_

_Kami dragged Gackt back to one of the beds, perhaps he could fish some sympathy out of Mana and persuade him to let him stay a day longer. _

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

_Kami froze. Was that him? Was that his fault for thinking of him? Maybe he shouldn't answer and Mana could think he had the wrong room… or that they were still asleep? He ignored it a second and pulled the comforter over Gackt's freezing frame. He did look a little peaceful Kami though with a slight smile. When he turned and noticed the balcony doors he realised just how unperceptive he was this morning. They were open. Gackt or himself could have caught a chill having slept in the nude with the doors gaping. He walked over and slammed them shut quickly as though the damage had not already been done._

_Louder than before, the knocks continued and Kami realised his latest folly. Cursing himself and fighting the urge to bash his head off a wall he answered the door. Oh, how tempting it was to take a chair with him, just in case he needed the element of surprise and a quick get-away. _

_Mana…._

"_Uh…hi Mana-chan," Kami grinned trying not to look suspicious and failing spectacularly in that department. The door was barely ajar, so that he could look out into the corridor at the glaring leader and the favour could not be returned. Though Kami was one of Mana's more favourite members of the band, he couldn't resist giving him the trademark icy glare._

"_Good morning Kami," he tried to converse scrutinising Kami's facial expression, "I trust everything is _

_in order?" _

"_Yes, yes, everything's fine," came the reply, yet it was too quick and Mana smirked._

"_What has he done?"_

_Mana knew. There was no doubt about it. If anything went wrong Mana really couldn't blame Kami. It seemed he and Kozi were immune to the death glares that Gackt received regularly. Despite this, Kami couldn't land his best friend in it, at least, not while he could barely breathe._

"_Kami-san, I wish to speak with Gackt for a moment."_

"_Uh…you can't."_

"_Why not?" Mana asked raising an eyebrow. He had a faint idea why not. __He's drunk, isn't he. _

"_B-because! He's…naked!" Kami said quickly. Not entirely a lie. Mana laughed_

"_That doesn't surprise me Kami, but although looks can sometimes deceive, I just so happen to be male too. I've seen it before." He pushed his foot in the doorway. Kami tried to think on his feet. If Gackt suffered, Kami invariably did so too._

_Mana looked so frail sometimes but he was strong and it took Kami's entire bodyweight pressed against the inside of the door to hinder him._

"_Listen, I'll bring him down in a minute, he's still sleeping okay?"_

_Mana folded,_

"_Fine, and if you intend of leaving your room like so, I'd suggest paying the maids extra. I'd rather not have a lawsuit on the band thank you very much." He said whimsically as he walked along the corridor._

"_Like what?"_

"_Just a guess, and I can smell it."_

_Kami, for his sake and Mana's hoped he meant the smell of the sick._

"_KAAAAAAMIIIIIii," Gackt pined just as Kami shut the door again. Kami followed the noise._

"_Yeah Gackt?" Kami noted how quickly Gackt had woken. _

_Gackt just looked up at him. He looked so helpless that Kami couldn't resist. He lifted the bed covers and climbed in, Gackt immediately snuggled into him. Although cumbersome, particularly with Kami's beautiful long hair tickling Gackt's bare back, the two got comfortable and Kami kissed Gackt's cheek fondly not daring to go close to that mouth which hadn't seen a toothbrush since the episode._

_He was going to kill him later. _

_\………../_

_Mana returned to the room five minutes later. He had a plan. This time he wouldn't knock and would slaughter anything that did anything wrong in that room. Although surprised that Kami had forgotten to lock the room again, it had been exactly what he had been hoping for._

_The state of the room left Mana in shock. He turned paler than any make-up could ever be. And then he saw them._

_Curled up cutely in one of the beds were his two missing band mates. Yuki and Kozi were downstairs in the cafeteria drinking coffee and tea respectively. Mana looked at them in sympathy, they must have been up all night. He tapped his foot and decided not to wake them. In a random and rare moment of kindness he left them but his revenge would still be done. Sneaking over as quietly as possible, he reached under the covers and moved a few things around…._

"_Kami…why is your hand there?"_

"…_.."_


End file.
